just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot-n-Fun
Hot-n-Fun is a song by N.E.R.D. ft. Nelly Furtado. It is in Just Dance College Ruled. Dancers Normal Like YMCA (Just Dance 2014), they are returning dancers, but with a few changes. The first dancer was originally came from U Can't Touch This (Just Dance). Here are his changes: *His Shirt & Pants Are Now Black *His Vest and Shoes Are Now Blue *He Retains His Glasses & Hair *He Has a Cherry Red Glove P2 was originally from D.A.N.C.E. (Just Dance 2). These are her changes: *Her Hair is Now Light Pink with a little bit of Red *Her Dress Is Light Pink From Now On *The Designs On Her Light Pink Dress are Prune Purple *Her Boots are Light Pink As Well *Her Leggins are now Kiwi Green *Her Both Gloves are now Banana Yellow P3 was originally P2 from Walk This Way (Just Dance 2015). These are his changes: *His Fedora is Now Dark Blue *His Glasses Are Still Black *His Shiny Track Suit is now Purple with Pink Sleeves *His Shoes are Now Chocolate Brown *His Glove Is Now Pinkish-Purple P4 was originally P2 from Kiss You (Just Dance 2014). Here are his changes: *His Hair is Now Brown *His Shirt Is Now Neon Green *His Vest Is Now Pinkish-Purple *His Pants Are Now Dark Brown *His Shoes Are Now Neon Green *His Beanie Is Now Blue (Like in The Battle Mode) *His Glove Is Now Indigo At Some Points, They Turn Black. Sweat Version Just Like The Normal Version, is a Returning Dancer. The Dancer is Originally The Sweat Version of "Kiss You" and Both Versions of "Turn Up The Love" (JD2014). Here are his changes: *His Sweater Is Now Entirely Purple. Also, The Zigzag Line Is Removed. *His Pants Are Now Dark Pink *His Suspenders Are Now Charcoal Gray *His Beanie Is Now Dark Pink With A Charcoal Gray Line *His Boots Are Now Purple *His Glasses Are Still Black *His Scarf Is Now Dark Pink *His Gloves Are Now In Both Hands And Are Charcoal Gray Background Normal The Background is like a Beach. Sweat Version For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes Blue and Pinkish-Purple. Gold Moves Normal There Are 4 Gold Moves Which They're All The Same. They're Done One At a Time. They're Done When The Line "Let’s get right, let’s get right, Let’s get right, okay (okay)" Is Sung In Every Chorus Twice. *P1: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. *P2: Do The Same Gold Move as D.A.N.C.E. *P3: Grab Your Left Leg And Put Your Right Hand On Your Head. *P4: Just Blow A Kiss (Like The 3rd Golden Move from "Kiss You") Sweat Version There Are 2 Gold Moves Which They're The Same. They're Done During The Line "Cause This The Season" *Both Gold Moves: Lean Really Low Backwards And Stretch Your Hand Out Slowly (Akin to "Waking Up In Vegas"). Mashup There Are 4 Gold Moves. *Gold Move 1: Put your right arms up and instantly put it down (Done with the dancer from Just Dance). *Gold Move 2: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips (Done with the dancer from U Can't Touch This). *Gold Move 3: Very quickly, point out half of your arms (Done with the extreme dancer from Fine China). *Gold Move 4: Punch downward with your fist (Done with the dancer from Love Me Again). Mashup There's also a Mashup of Hot-n-Fun, Which is Buyable at the DLC GM incidates a gold move. The Dancers (No Repeats): *Hot-N-Fun (Sweat Version) (JDCR) *Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4) *Wake Me Up (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *Wild (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Want U Back (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) GM1 *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) GM2 *Part Of Me (JD4) *Birthday (JD2015) *Walk This Way (Old School) (JD2015) *Fine China (Extreme Version) (JD2014) GM3 *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Waking Up In Vegas (JD2014) *Love Me Again (JD2015) GM4 *Hot-N-Fun (Sweat Version) (JDCR) Trivia *Sex is replaced to Sexy, and High is replaced to Low. *The Coach from D.A.N.C.E. (The 2nd Coach) Does Some Wrong Moves, Making The Boys Mad. This Looking Like An Error Is Actually Part of the Choreography. *There Is A Pictogram Error In The Sweat Version, At About 1:34. The Pictogram Is Reversed Then. *During The 1st and 2nd Verses, Each Dancer Does Some Of The Moves From Their Original Songs. *This Song Also Appears in Just Dance Summer Party 2 Category:Songs Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs from Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Routine Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Serious Dances Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with fast dance Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Dance Crews Category:Dance Crew Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Clean Version Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Dancers with turning coaches Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Party Songs Category:Pictogram Errors Category:Songs in Just Dance Summer Party 2 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Returning Dancers